


Why don't you just meet me in the middle?

by donutgladiator



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Disasters, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Running, Time Loop, Time Skips, Time Travel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutgladiator/pseuds/donutgladiator
Summary: Piccoli missing moments (?) e whatif della serie 12 Mokeys, slegati tra loro. Non so fin dove mi porterà questo esperimento (potrebbe essere una sola fic o una decina, chissà), ma volevo scrivere qualcosa su questa serie tv dato che l'ho amata moltissimo.Ovviamente per chi non ha finito di vedere la serie, queste ficcine saranno piene di SPOILER.1. Delenda Carthago:Cole e Ramse - la prima occasione che Ramse concede a Cole per rivelargli la vera identità del Testimone2. Qualcuno che fosse lì: Cole pov prima della fine della sua battaglia contro il tempo3. Quando sono con te: Jennife pov e i suoi sentimenti (?) ancora inespressi per Cole che la portano ad avere piccole allucinazioni in momenti meno opportuni.
Relationships: James Cole/Cassandra Railly, James Cole/Cassandra Railly/José Ramse, James Cole/Jennifer Goines, James Cole/José Ramse, ramse - Relationship





	1. Delenda Carthago

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al COWT10  
> Delenda Carthago - Franco Battiato ---> M2

Nonostante non avesse ricevuto un’educazione adeguata a causa della fine del mondo, Ramse aveva recuperato vari trattati, tra cui numerosi scritti latini durante i suoi infiniti anni nel passato, prima in prigione a Tokyo, poi in prigione con gli adepti del Testimone.

C’era un autore Latino che l’aveva sempre affascinato e aveva imbracciato numerosi dei suoi aforismi.

Si trovavano di fronte a un’impasse, o come era solito dire lui, si trovavano in Atari.

In una mossa con un’unica via d’uscita.

“Delenda Carthago.”

“Cosa? Ramse, non ho tempo per decifrare anche un’altra lingua oltre questi dati.” domandò Cole, confuso. Lui di certo non aveva mai avuto occasione per leggere autori latini, soprattutto non aveva mai imparato quell’ormai lingua morta.

José sorrise.

“Cartagine dev’essere distrutta; così come il Testimone.”

Cole lo guardò con un’espressione che era tutto un programma per poi sbuffare e dargli le spalle, tornando con lo sguardo sui numerosi fogli che aveva davanti.

“Mi hai preso per idiota? Questo lo so anche io.” disse, mascherando malamente il vero motivo per cui stava cercando disperatamente una soluzione.

Lo sapeva, Olivia gli aveva rivelato l'identità del testimone, ma ancora non poteva credere che il fratello con cui aveva passato numerose avventure non si fidasse abbastanza di lui per dirgli la verità.

Lui che più di tutti avrebbe potuto capirlo.

Gli diede la prima delle numerose occasioni per parlargli di quello che aveva scoperto.

“I romani hanno deciso di distruggere la città solamente perché poteva diventare un enorme problema per loro, non perché ci fosse una vera e propria minaccia da parte di quel popolo, semplicemente perché la città era troppo vicina e poteva diventarlo.”

Cole si girò di nuovo verso l’amico, se possibile ancora più confuso di prima.

“Puoi tradurre?”

Ramse sospirò e prese uno dei fogli posti sul tavolo.

“Vedi questo? Dobbiamo attaccare il nostro nemico prima che diventi per noi un nemico; prima che diventi il Testimone.”

Cole ingoiò un rospo enorme per evitare di rispondere malamente a quelle parole.

“Non sappiamo chi sia, non è possibile.”

Ramse fece un altro sospiro. La prima occasione non era stata accettata.


	2. Qualcuno che fosse lì

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia partecipa al COWT10  
> M3: Personal Jesus - Depeche Mode

Avere rimpianti era una cosa normale.

C’era stato un momento – un tempo – in cui non gli sarebbe interessato di niente e di nessuno, avrebbe semplicemente portato a termine la missione, senza fare domande, senza darsi risposte.

Ora però le domande erano diventate troppe e di risposte non ce n’erano mai abbastanza.

Anche di rimpianti ne aveva fin troppi.

Ed era sicuro di averne tanti quanti – se non di più – di coloro che avevano preso parte all’impossibile missione di cambiare una storia che loro stessi avevano creato.

Di coloro che avevano cercato di modificare il destino, attivando un loop infinito nel tempo.

Infrangibile.

Non si poteva spezzare nonostante i loro numerosi tentativi.

Nemmeno dopo le numerose perdite.

Era arrivato a un punto in cui avrebbe voluto sapere sin dall’inizio tutte le cose che avrebbe fatto quando, ormai un tempo che sembrava così distante e confuso tra tutte le linee temporali che aveva visitato, vissuto e distrutto, aveva accettato – riluttante – di partecipare alla missione di Katarina Jones.

Riguardando indietro – o forse avanti, non sapeva più posizionarsi su una linea del tempo che fosse completamente retta – avrebbe fatto così tante scelte diverse.

Sarebbe tutto stato così semplice se fra tutti fosse stato lui a sacrificarsi prima che iniziasse a incasinare la linea temporale.

Invece era rimasto solo.

Non c’era la Jones, non c’era Cassandra, non c’era Ramse.

Ramse che nonostante gli alti e i bassi del loro rapporto – della loro amicizia – era stato l’unico che fino alla fine lo aveva ascoltato.

Incontrarli nelle diverse linee temporali era l’unica cosa di loro che gli era rimasta.

“Solo i morti possono perdonare.”

Se solo Ramse avesse saputo in quel momento che si stava riferendo al suo futuro assassino, che voleva soltanto essere perdonato per la scelta sbagliata – le scelte sbagliate – che aveva preso, cosa avrebbe fatto?

Sarebbe cambiato qualcosa? Avrebbe modificato il suo comportamento? Forse non sarebbe mai diventato il Viaggiatore, o forse avrebbe sfruttato quella conoscenza per fare ciò che lui non era riuscito a fare con se stesso.

Ucciderlo.

Seduto, sopra le rovine del laboratorio che un tempo aveva chiamato casa, che un tempo era occupata dalle persone che per lui erano la sua famiglia, alzò gli occhi al cielo grigio e pieno di nubi.

Era qualcosa di talmente stupido credere che ci fosse qualcuno che li stesse guardando, una divinità superiore agli esseri umani, che si divertiva nel vederli così miserabili, girare intorno, mordersi la coda, come il serpente della storia di sua madre.

Se avesse avuto ancora lacrime da versare, probabilmente l’avrebbe fatto.

Non c’era nessuno a cui interessassero i suoi problemi.

Nessuno che potesse ascoltare le sue preghiere.

Non c’era nessuno lì con lui, seduto alla fine del mondo.

Doveva porre fine quella storia da solo, forse era il destino che si ripeteva per l’ultima volta, o forse sarebbe riuscito a cambiare le cose.

Dare al mondo un’ultima possibilità di salvezza.

Sconfiggere il Testimone, salvare tutti, spezzare la linea temporale circolare che avevano creato e riportarla di nuovo come in principio, retta, con un vero inizio e una vera fine.

Tornare indietro – o avanti – per l’ultima volta.


	3. Quando sono con te

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia partecipa al COWT10  
> Magic – Coldplay ---> M4

Magia? Realtà?

Non aveva importanza cosa fosse.

Per lei la realtà era quell’attimo di tempo in cui poteva smettere di essere una semplice pazza e avere uno scopo per fermare l’incedere del tempo.

Quale fosse ancora il suo scopo non lo aveva ben chiaro. Aveva finito il suo compito di Primaria? Aveva risolto tutti i dubbi del tempo? Perché non sentiva più le Voci degli altri come lei? Degli altri primari che c’erano stati in passato e che le avevano mostrato le sue visioni?

Doveva esserci ancora un ruolo che Jennifer doveva giocare, non poteva finire in quel modo.

Doveva essere ancora utile allo scopo. Essere utile a James Cole.

Scosse la testa e tentò di scacciare i suoi stessi pensieri.

No, no, no, no… NO.

Lo guardò dormire a pochi metri da lei in maniera tranquilla, si fidava della guardia che Cassandra aveva montato poco più distante, cercando la visuale perfetta per individuare eventuali nemici che avrebbero potuto attaccarli in quella notte nelle terre selvagge di chissà quale anno nel passato.

Sorrise mentre lo guardava. James Cole sembrava così tranquillo quando dormiva.

Jennifer però sapeva che dentro la sua testa non c’era nulla di sereno.

Dentro Cole c’era un intero universo di rimpianti e scelte sbagliate.

Lo percepiva, nonostante non sentisse più le Voci che potevano o meno confermarle quelle sensazioni, sapeva che Cole si rimproverava anche troppo per quello che era successo.

Si avvicinò piano verso di lui e lo osservò da vicino.

L’aveva trovato subito interessante.

Il loro rapporto era strano, gli serviva sempre qualcosa da lei.

Una volta doveva trovare la Stanza della Notte, poi la dottoressa Railly, poi ancora il Testimone e via, per una lista infinita di cose che le aveva chiesto.

Jennifer l’aveva sempre aiutato ma lui non le aveva mai dato quello che voleva.

Perché non poteva essere lei?

Non riusciva… non riesce ancora a superarlo.

Quel sentimento che prova per lui.

Amore?

Affetto?

Odio?

Disprezzo?

Scosse la testa e tentò di scacciare i suoi stessi pensieri.

No, no, no, no. NO.

Aveva sempre voluto solo una cosa da lui.

Il suo amore. Il suo tocco su di lei. Le sue labbra ancora sulle proprie.

Non voleva nessuno a parte lui.

Si abbassò verso di lui e posò le labbra su quelle dell’altro, portandogli le mani tra i capelli, accarezzandogli il volto, socchiudendo appena le labbra e gli occhi per vederlo sbattere i propri e sorriderle, ricambiando il suo bacio.

“Jennifer…” sospirò lui, mentre una delle sue mani le passava tra i capelli.

Si strinse a Cole più forte e le loro labbra si unirono di nuovo, mentre pian piano il corpo dell’altro si svegliava e la accarezzava con dolcezza.

Non voleva nessuno a parte lui.

Magia, realtà, non le interessava finché avrebbe potuto trovarsi vicino a James Cole.

“Jennifer…”

Un tocco più forte da parte di quelle mani ruvide e grandi e aprì gli occhi, trovandosi sdraiata nella sua branda, con l’altro che la guardava con un sorriso stanco.

“Finalmente ti sei svegliata.” sussurrò con voce roca mentre si allontanava troppo in fretta da lei.

Jennifer sbatté le palpebre. Cos’era accaduto nella sua testa?

Era stato solo un’illusione.

Un sogno.

Magia.

Scosse la testa e tentò di scacciare i suoi stessi pensieri.

No, no, no, no… NO.


	4. Flebile speranza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia partecipa al COW10  
> Dead! - MCR ----> M5

“Non sarebbe grandioso se fossimo entrambi morti?” chiese il se stesso dal futuro mentre gli puntava contro la pistola.

James, le mani alzate e lo sguardo fisso sull’arma, indietreggiò appena, cercando di far ragionare alla svelta la sua mente, trovando un modo per evitare la brutta situazione in cui si trovava.

Non gli veniva in mente niente, ma non poteva morire prima di averla ritrovata. Doveva riportare Cassie alla struttura, tornare di nuovo insieme.

“Lo sarebbe ma… non in questo momento.”

Il se stesso del futuro rise.

“Ancora parli di momenti.” disse in un sussurro.

James lo guardò dubbioso ma una parte di sé aveva capito cosa intendesse con quelle parole.

“Guardati intorno, il mondo è finito, non c’è niente che possiamo aggiustare nonostante tu continui a credere di poter trovare una soluzione ai nostri problemi.”

Un ingenuo, ecco cos’era James Cole. Lo sapevano tutti.

“Devo almeno risolvere quelli che ho creato.”

“Quelli che hai creato… non ne hai la minima idea.”

Odiava quella sua versione del futuro che sembrava avere tutte le risposte ma nessuna intenzione di dargliele.

“Beh, stronzo, è il tuo momento, raccontami tutto.”

“Se ti uccidessi adesso… almeno potrei evitare quello che accadrà alla fine della tua storia, ci sono ancora cose di cui non sei a conoscenza.”

James del presente – o del passato – toccò con la schiena il freddo metallo della struttura che un tempo aveva ospitato la missione.

“Sai benissimo che non premerai quel grilletto, hai già vissuto questo momento.”

“Posso cambiarlo, posso sperare che con la tua morte Cassandra non voglia più andare a cercare il Testimone nel passato.”

“Tu sai dov’è Titan adesso? Dimmelo!” esclamò, non appena sentì parlare della donna.

James del futuro sorrise mestamente, abbassando l’arma, portandosi una mano al volto, stanco del ripetersi della sua stessa storia.

Aveva ragione lui. Non avrebbe premuto quel grilletto. Non poteva uccidere il vecchio se stesso, era una scelta solo sua.

Una scelta che doveva compiere ormai molto tempo prima di quel “momento”.

“So molte cose che tu ancora non conosci.”

“Allora dimmelo, ti prego.” si avvicinò.

“Non posso, non voglio interferire con la tua linea temporale, ti ho salvato la vita a Titan perché qualcuno l’aveva fatto con me, ma non posso parlarti di cose che ancora non sono avvenute, non quando nutro ancora un minimo di speranza che il me stesso del passato riesca a spezzare il loop in cui ci siamo incastrati dando inizio a una missione impossibile.”

James assunse un’espressione confusa.

“Hai ancora speranza?”

Un sorriso si aprì sul volto dell’altro se stesso.

“Sì.”

I due si sedettero sul gradino in pietra dell’ormai cimitero e parlarono.

Parlarono per un tempo che sembrò infinito, o forse semplicemente per pochi secondi, ma entrambi trassero beneficio da quelle parole scambiate con l’altro se stesso.


End file.
